Incompatibly Compatible
by JazzBox
Summary: -DISCONTINUED- Kairi says she didn’t believe in it. Sora says he’s going to prove her wrong. So how did everything start going backwards from the moment they made that bet? -Sora&Kairi-
1. The Unusual Morning

**Chapter One:**_** The Unusual Morning  
**_Kairi says she didn't believe in it. Sora says he's going to prove her wrong. So how did everything start going backwards from the moment they made that bet? _Sora&Kairi_

**A/N: **My first SoKai fic and it is AU—meaning OOCs yet again xD! This is my first romantic comedy in a while so I hope I haven't lost my touch. Hehe! Hope you all enjoy this new story!

**Disclaimer:** I am not affiliated with Kingdom Hearts in anyway.

* * *

Jumping down a flight of stairs when you were in a rush was easy—especially for a certain auburn haired girl. Dashing towards the kitchen to grab the single piece of buttered toast, she quickly ran towards the doorway and put her shoes on. Unlocking the door, she turned towards the kitchen one last time.

"Bye dad!" she shouted, unhitching the last lock.

"See you later Kairi," her father smiled.

Kairi smiled back before dashing out the door.

An average student at Destiny Islands' Seaside Private School, Kairi Hattori was just too much in a rush to even care that her kilt was flapping in the wind. Thank god she was one of those girls who wore bicycle shorts underneath.

Stopping at her usual bus stop she could already see the bus coming by. Glancing at her watch, Kairi sighed in relief. Still twenty more minutes until school and the bus ride wouldn't take too long either.

Kairi couldn't help but glance at her side though. Like most usual days it also meant the same old people being seen everyday—well 'person' in Kairi's case. It was the "headphones boy" as she liked to call him. Though there was a huge worn-out "_SORA_" scrawled onto his black bag with what looked like whiteout--or was that silver marker? Whatever the case the name sounded quite girly so Kairi just assumed it was probably someone else who had written it as a joke--or his parents had been expecting a female sadly.

She couldn't help but wonder though why his gravity-defying honey locks looked so soft swaying in the morning breeze. Kairi always thought it was hair wax/gel that kept his hair up. Wearing a brown graphic-tee and patterned shorts to match, Kairi automatically knew the boy who looked her age went to the public school east of her own.

It wasn't stalker-ish to know which school he attended with Destiny Islands being so small and compact. There were only two high schools in the main island, so Kairi just assumed he attended the other one due to lack of uniform. If you lived in the main island like her then it was either the Seaside Private School that you attended or the really messy Destiny High Public school; not that it was much of importance. The private school though wasn't a rich school, just a normal school that forces you to pay for uniforms and get a slightly better education. If you were rich in Destiny Islands you'd be paying for the next ticket out of the islands. Not that it was boring to stay—just monotonous to the natives. A great vacation spot for foreigners though.

Kairi had been seeing the same boy waiting by her bus stop since last year in the tenth grade, so like stated before—she was quite used to seeing him waiting for the same bus. She had never spoken a word to him despite knowing his somewhat familiar face and vice-versa so she had never had the chance to exchange names with him. The bus soon came, both of them quickly paying their fare.

Kairi sighed inwardly—how come the bus was so full this morning? Grumbling inwardly, she grabbed onto one of the steel bars from above her in order to keep steady as the bus moved along.

It only took a couple of minutes to reach the school via bus—much faster than walking. Little did Kairi know was that a slight delay would be happening this morning.

A car suddenly came rushing in front of the bus causing the vehicle to stop immediately. Almost in a domino like reaction, it caused many of the passengers to stumble, bumping against the person beside them.

"Watch it!" the bus driver yelled at the zooming car. If it wasn't for the sudden stop the bus would have most likely crashed.

Kairi though never had a good footing the start with especially since she was just nonchalantly holding onto the steel bar causing her to fall backwards from the shock of the bus halting.

"Whoa!"

Closing her eyes shut anticipating to brace the fall, it never came. She opened her eyes only to see similar azure orbs staring back at hers.

"Are you okay?" he asked innocently.

Kairi could only nod. Since the headphones boy had caught her last minute from behind, his hands landed on her waist rather than her shoulders. As she was about to say her thanks, suddenly the bus started just as quickly as it stopped. Another jolt brought the people on the bus to falter again.

Kairi never had time to stand up and the headphones boy forgotten to let go of her too. What they both felt next caused heat to rise on their faces. When the bus gave a sudden jolt to the passengers, the headphones boy's hands unintentionally slipped upwards from Kairi's waist and soon his hands were on her…well, you know what happened next.

Standing up swiftly, Kairi turned her face was red with anger.

"I-I'm so sorry!" he managed to blurt out, apology written across his clear eyes, "I didn't mean to do that!"

"Pervert!" Kairi exclaimed, slapping him in the face before rushing towards the back of the bus trying her best to get as far away from him as the bus allowed. She felt so violated at the moment that she couldn't even rationalize the mistake he had done.

Kairi didn't even bother to look at his expression, but everyone who was around them stared in shock. Luckily his stop was finally there as he quickly walked out of the public transit in embarrassment.

There Kairi was in the back of the bus still boiling in anger. That pervert! What the heck was he thinking!? Her stop soon came and she furiously walked out, a heavy aura still following her.

_What a horrible way to start the day_, Kairi sighed inwardly still grumbling a string of curses under her breath.

"Kairi!" A bouncy brunette called from the student parking lot.

Kairi looked up and smiled. The sight of her friend immediately lifted her mood, "Hey Selphie." She soon walked over to her.

"Why so down?" Selphie asked, giving the other girl a big frown.

"Some pervert on the bus decided to feel me up." Kairi grumbled folding her arms.

"It's because you fold your kilt Kairi."

"I do not fold my kilt!" Kairi protested, "This school just makes their skirts so darn short!"

Selphie just laughed at Kairi's mortified look, "Anyways, guess what I got over the weekend?"

"What?"

A huge grin was plastered across Selphie's face as she began waving her fingers by the expensive-looking yellow car beside her, "Ta-dah!"

"Wow! Your parents got you a car?! Lucky!" Kairi was in awe.

"It's a late birthday present slash congratulatory present for getting my driver's license last month."

Kairi frowned, "I wish my parents were rich like yours. I'd love to get a snazzy ride like this," Kairi thought for a moment, "But it's a bit too _yellow_."

"But of course Kairi," Selphie grinned, "My signature color always comes first when picking out important things like cars."

Kairi just laughed. The first bell soon rang, and both girls went inside. School was just another routine in Kairi's usual teenage life.

**xxx xxx xxx**

It was already the next day. Kairi had awoken right on time unlike the day before so she actually got to eat a nice breakfast before walking out the door. Saying goodbye to her father, she walked over towards the direction of the bus stop.

_That kid is definitely going to get it today_, Kairi thought to herself darkly. She couldn't exactly punch him or give the boy a thorough beating the other day due to the many witnesses in the bus, but surely she could give him the punishment he deserved.

She couldn't help but look at the empty stop suspiciously though. Just where was that kid? He was usually there before she came by to wait. Shrugging it off, she could careless anymore. The bus soon came and stepped in paying her fare.

**xxx xxx xxx**

"It's like he disappeared or something!" Kairi cheered at the cafeteria table.

It had been an entire week and there was still no sign of the headphones boy. Kairi was pretty much jumping for joy.

"Maybe he just decided to take a different route," a girl with dark chocolate wavy hair and forest green eyes to match suggested, "Or maybe he just decided to go earlier--especially after that embarrassing incident between you two."

"Does it matter Olette? This just means that I don't have to see his face again," Kairi smiled taking another bite of her food.

Whether he was avoiding her or not, she could have really cared less. Life was pure bliss at the moment.

"I personally think you overreacted. And you know what they say Kairi," Selphie began, "Karma's going to bite you in the ass…or something like that."

Olette and Kairi just stared back at Selphie with confused expression before reverting back to their meal.

"So Olette, I haven't seen you at all this week. What happened?" Kairi asked.

"It's because of her _boyfriend_!" Selphie scoffed.

Olette flushed, "Hayner and I just decided we would rotate between our group of friends so we wouldn't neglect you guys. I hope you understand."

"I'm fine with it. I mean you go need to spend some _quality_ time with your boyfriend," Kairi snickered.

"W-What are you implying?!" Olette stammered, "W-what about you Kairi? You're not really one to talk since you don't have a boyfriend to begin with."

Kairi shrugged, "Selphie doesn't have one either."

"I'm working on it I tell you!" Selphie folded her arms childishly.

Olette took advantage of the moment, "Mmm, so who's caught your eye now Selphie?"

Selphie gave a dreamy sigh, "Tidus from the basketball team."

"Isn't that kid a sophomore?" Kairi gave a look of disbelief.

"So?" she was clearly not seeing the problem at hand.

"You're an entire year older than him Selphie!" Olette reminded—her expression looked much like Kairi's.

"Plus, I hear Yuna from the swim team is eyeing him as well," Kairi informed. Everyone knew the social standings and closeness of the sports teams. It was inevitable that Yuna and Tidus would talk with one another.

"Thanks for breaking my hopes and dreams Kairi," Selphie sighed. It didn't seem like she was going to touch her lunch anytime soon.

Olette turned her attention to Kairi, "And how about you Kairi?"

Selphie immediately perked up, "Yeah, what about _you_?"

"I don't date remember?" Kairi told picking at her food, "Because--"

"_Because love is such a waste of time especially when you're just going to get your heart broken,_ blah, blah, blah, blah!" Olette and Selphie recited in unison before they broke into a fit of laughter.

"You told us that like a million times since middle school Kairi," Olette told, a smile lingering on her face from the previous laughter.

Kairi just stuck out her tongue at both of them as an impulse.

"I like my single status thank you very much," Kairi said with much confidence, "Boys are horrible in every way. They just want to get in your pants."

"You're no fun Kairi. Next thing you know just because you don't want to associate yourself with boys the guy you least expect is going to swoon you over and there's nothing you can do about it." Selphie declared.

"Yeah yeah, you said that a million times yourself as well," commented Kairi with a bored expression on her face.

"I think she's righ, Kairi. I mean I didn't expect Hayner. Look what happened to us." Olette compared, "He's the most perfect guy I've ever met."

"Yeah Kairi! She got the rebellious kid who ends up in detention after school because Seifer is such a tattle." Selphie added.

"You don't have to say it like that," Olette huffed, "Hayner's really sweet when he wants to be."

"Aww, you're so in love Olette." Selphie teased, "I bet he's _the one_."

"Isn't that adorable?" Kairi joined in.

"You guys are such kids," Olette frowned trying to hide the color on her cheeks.

Selphie and Kairi just continued to tease the other girl all the way through lunch.

**xxx xxx xxx**

Monday morning soon came. Doing her morning routine (brushing her teeth, washing her face, etc., etc.), she finished dressing up in her school uniform and ran downstairs towards the kitchen.

"G'morning," Kairi greeted towards her father.

"Good morning Kairi," Her father smiled, "Not running late today?"

"Nope!" she smiled putting her bread in the toaster.

After eating her breakfast Kairi soon put on her shoes and went out the door. Walking towards the bus stop, she could see a small figure. Walking closer, she noticed it was a person. It wasn't until Kairi was close enough that her face began to be filled with disbelief.

"W-What?" she managed to say in a slur as soon she saw who it was.

Life never seemed to flow they way you'd like, wouldn't you agree?

It was the _headphones boy_. Not just that, the usually ordinary headphones boy guy had something _very_ different on him today. The pervert was wearing a Seaside High Private school uniform!

Kairi could already feel an incoming fainting spell.

* * *

Intro chapters always suck and this one in particular was too short in my opinion. Oh well, next chapter will make up for it. That's for sure. xD My beta reader doesn't like KH fics anymore (or maybe she doesn't like high school fics anymore--I can never really tell) so I am very sorry if there are a lot of grammatical errors--hopefully I can hire someone else soon. Haha! Please review!


	2. Persistance is a Lovely Thing

**Chapter Two:**_** Persistence is a lovely thing  
**_Kairi says she didn't believe in it. Sora says he's going to prove her wrong. So how did this end up being the biggest competition of the year? _Sora&Kairi_

**A/N: **Now that I think about it, this is the first story I ever wrote on a whim, haha! Sadly I have no ending set for this story unlike my previous fanfics and only the climax and such is planned out for _Incompatibly Compatible_. It's so sad…Thank you all for the positive feedback and sorry about not updating. More of my thoughts are posted at the end of this chapter.

**Disclaimer:** I am not affiliated with Kingdom Hearts in anyway.

* * *

Was it just her, or was the world around her spinning?

Kairi shook her head. This was _not_ happening! How could that pervert disappear all of last week and suddenly reappear again in a uniform for her school? It just wasn't possible! Or at least, Kairi liked to believe so…

As soon as the bus came, Kairi tried her best to recompose herself and entered the bus. It was practically empty like it usually was, so Kairi decided to rush towards the back of the bus to grab as seat. Sitting by the window side, Kairi put her bag on the empty seat beside her and stared out the window. Whatever the case— she did manage to slap the guy and he probably forgot about the whole incident, _right_?

"Excuse me?" a polite voice asked.

Kairi turned her head and glared. What the hell was he doing here?

Standing by her seat, he managed to keep a smile on his face despite Kairi's obvious mood. He took off his earphones and spoke, "May I have this seat?"

As cute as he seemed, Kairi had a different answer in mind, "No."

"Alright then," the smile still across his lips. Taking her bag, he pushed it towards her and took his seat right beside Kairi.

"Hey!" Kairi exclaimed trying her best not to cause a commotion. No need to get kicked off the bus, right? "That's a violation of personal space!"

"What? It was an empty seat and you wouldn't move your bag over," he smirked.

His cockiness was beginning to aggravate her, "The bus is practically empty! Take a seat somewhere else!"

"Yes, but I want_ this_ seat," he teased with his happy-go-lucky voice that contrasted with Kairi's tone.

"Well move to another one!"

"No. Why don't you?"

Kairi wasn't going to play his game. She wouldn't let him get the best of her, "Fine then, if you're not moving, then so am I!"

"Great, I wasn't planning on moving anyway."

"Grr…"

The bus ride seemed slower than usual to Kairi. She hated this boy. He was much too arrogant for her taste.

"By the way, sorry about last week."

Did she just hear correctly?

"It was an accident; I mean the bus did make that sudden stop. I mean, I did save you from falling…"

Was he apologizing?

"So, friends?" he smiled extending his hand for a handshake. It wasn't that flirty smile he did moments ago; it was a really sincere one.

Her answer though was still the same.

"No."

"Geez, you're mean." He said, shocked; but he quickly recovered from it. "So how about we introduce ourselves, I'm Sora."

"Well, _Sora_." She said with sarcasm dripping from her voice, "Why don't you just leave me alone!"

"No," he told, "Not until you forgive me for my accident. I mean, I didn't even do it on purpose."

"I still hate you." She glared.

"And I seem to like you already," he grinned and continued, "As newly found friends; we should know the basics of each other. So what's your name?"

It was such a cheesy lop-sided grin that would probably make most girls melt. All Kairi wanted to do though was tear it right off.

She stayed silent, trying her best to ignore him. Kairi didn't need to be put in jail for murder.

"Okay, skip that question. What's your favorite color?"

As annoying as it was, it was only fair to answer a _few _of his questions she thought.

"Violet."

He smiled seeing as how she was finally playing along, "Favorite movie?"

"Anything with murder." It was best to intimidate the kid. Either way action packed movies were her favorite so she wasn't too far off.

"Wow, you're violent." Amusement was clear in his eyes, "Favorite ice cream?"

"Heavenly Hash."

"Mine too! Okay, how about favorite clothing brand?"

"I don't care about that."

"Okay then, favorite TV. show?"

"I don't watch T.V."

"Next question then…" and he just kept going.

The bus soon came to her stop and she sighed in relief. Kairi literally pushed him over and walked past him out the bus, she was fuming with annoyance. Quickly standing up, Sora chased after her. Flirty guys were always her worst enemy.

"Hey, I said wait up!" Sora said, lagging behind. He quickly caught up.

No matter how fast she walked, it seemed he managed to match her every step. Damn him for being so tall!

"Hey!" a familiar high-pitched voice called from afar. Kairi turned her head. It was Selphie.

"Wow, you sure look angry today." Selphie then whispered in Kairi's ear, "And who's the cute guy? Is your boyfriend, Kairi?"

"NO!" Kairi was so defensive at the moment. Why couldn't this Sora kid take a hint and leave?

"So your name is Kairi, what pretty name," Sora smiled walking closer to her.

"Ugh!" Kairi pushed him away and walked past the two. Sora smirked while Selphie just giggled as the two trailed after Kairi.

The bell had rung. Saved by the bell it seemed. For once Kairi loved the bell. This Sora kid was having fun pushing her buttons. She hated it when people got the best of her.

**xxx xxx xxx**

Maybe it was just her, but she began to resent this day so much. This '_Sora_' was actually a new transfer student to their school and she was right about him coming from the local public high school. Of all the new schools he chose on the islands, why did it have to be this one?

Whatever the case, Kairi knew better than to associate with him. He was just too annoying. Everywhere he went girls would fangirl, and guys would ask to be friends with him. Figures. This school lacked excitement and a new student was enough to drive them overboard.

"Kairi, you shouldn't be so mad at me," Sora shook in head in a sarcastic disappointment. He was clearly teasing her.

"Well, I have every right to! You're practically in all my classes!" Kairi yelled back at him.

The two were currently walking down the hallway since the lunch bell had rung five minutes ago.

"No, just four." Sora corrected, holding out four fingers.

"Out of six!" It was no use fighting. This kid wouldn't get angry for the world. He was too amused by Kairi's expressions.

Kairi sighed, "You're miraculously the most popular kid in this school despite it being your first day. So why don't you talk to same of those giggly-girly-girls that actually _want_ your attention?"

"Because, I only know you Kai." Sora replied innocently.

"You don't even know me! Heck, we never even spoke a word to each other or even crossed paths until a week ago! And it's_ Kairi_ not Kai!"

"Not true. I've seen you since the tenth grade since you've always taken the same bus as me."

It was so weird. She though she was the only one who noticed.

"Well who cares, just leave and get out of my face!" Kairi said with a harsh tone. She stomped away to the cafeteria. Sora knew better than to go after her as much as he wanted to.

She had never expected him to listen, and she was right. During the duration of the week all he did was tag along with her. When he wasn't in her classes it was just as annoying. All the girls in school would just glare at her.

She didn't even like Sora. Hate was the best word to describe how she felt about him.

The school week was finally over and it was the most glorious of days, _Friday_. School was just over and Kairi for once actually planned to hang out with her friends that afternoon.

"So we all meet at the ice cream shop at 4:00, correct?" Olette just had to be sure.

"Yeah, I just want to change my clothes real quick before we hang out. I hate this uniform," Selphie told with a pout.

"Fair enough. So see you later guys at the usual place." Kairi waved them goodbye and they separated. They would all soon meet up at their regular hang out; the local ice cream store near the beachside.

As soon as Kairi reached home, she quickly changed into a pair of white shorts and a green sleeveless shirt. It was a typical thing to wear around with the hot weather that Destiny Islands brought. She quickly put her wallet in her pocket along with her keys and walked out the door. Her parents always knew about her going out on Fridays. It was like a routine.

The ice cream shop was only a walk away for Kairi unlike the other two girls. As soon as she entered the shop she could feel her mouth hang.

It was as if Sora was following her. There in the ice cream shop, was Sora by the cashier register making an order.

She didn't want to go in anymore, but she knew she had to wait for her friends and ice cream was something she could not resist even if the annoying teen was there. Opening the glass door, he turned his head and saw her.

"Hey, Kairi! Didn't think I'd see you here." he greeted. Sora turned back to woman at the cash register, "Actually, make that two please."

"Sure thing," the employee told keeping that smile that all workers always had to keep. Sora then paid for his order after he received two small ice cream cones and walked up to Kairi who was looked around the shop for any signs of her friends.

It was a fairly popular shop and was usually busy this time of day.

"Kairi, stop walking away from me! I already bought you ice cream," Sora told as he caught up to her trying to get by the many people crowding the shop.

"Huh?" she turned as saw him holding two small cones.

"It's Heavenly Hash," he told her extending one of the ice cream cones towards her, "Your favorite, right?"

She didn't know what expression to give. Muttering a 'thanks,' she snatched the cone and began eating it. Kairi was still a little astounded that he would actually remember her favorite flavour.

"You're welcome," he told, grinning that trademark grin of his.

"Kairi!" a voice called from behind them. The two turned in unison.

"Hey Olette, have you seen Selphie?" Kairi asked completely ignoring Sora who was currently following them around.

"Not yet. Who's your friend?" It was Olette's turn to ask. She had never seen him until today.

"No one." Kairi glared at Sora despite him getting her ice cream.

"I'm Sora, and you must be Olette I presume?" he said in a sophisticated yet flirty tone.

Olette blushed, "I have a boyfriend."

"Blonde hair and hazel eyes?" Sora described with a smirk.

"How did you--"

"I met him the other day. All he could talk about was you." Sora smiled genuinely.

Olette blushed while Sora laughed. All Kairi could do was glare.

"Kairi, Olette! Over here!" it was Selphie's voice. They all turned around, and sure enough it was her standing by an empty table for four.

Kairi just stomped her way there while Sora continued a conversation with Olette—more like flirting, really.

While Olette had sat across Selphie, Sora had managed to sit across Kairi.

"Ooh, is that the guy that's been following you around since Monday?" Selphie giggled while pointing towards Sora.

Kairi groaned.

"Why yes," Sora answered for her with a winning smile, "I'm Sora, a friend of Kairi's."

"A friend of no one!" Kairi exclaimed. She had just finished her ice cream, "Go away Sora!"

"But I bought you ice cream!"

"Yeah, he bought you ice cream!" Olette defended.

_So that was the plan_. Kairi twitched regretting that she even thanked him earlier.

"Plus, he's _so_ cute!" Selphie had clung onto his arm in an attempt to make him stay.

"Yeah Kairi, let him stay!" it seemed Olette had completely taken Sora's side of the situation.

All Sora did was give his cutest set of puppy dog eyes.

"I hate you…" Kairi muttered. It was clear that she wasn't going to put up a fight.

"Yay!" Sora cheered with the other two girls.

A waitress soon came by their table. Even though you could order in the front, waiters and waitresses could also come to your service in the shop—especially since the lines were sometimes rather large.

"Are you all ready to order?" the woman looked like she was nineteen or early twenties. What Kairi hated the most was the looked she was giving Sora. Why was every girl so swooned at the sight of this guy anyways?

"Yes Ma'am. I'd like one coffee float." Sora turned to Kairi, "What would you like?"

Kairi just glared, "A vanilla milkshake I guess."

"Sure thing, I'll have your order coming right up." Even though the waitress was smiling, Kairi could clearly see how envious she was of her for even being near Sora. Disgusting.

"Don't you have friends?" Kairi asked, anger was clearly written across her face.

"But you girls are my friends, right?" Sora said looking towards Olette and Selphie.

"Of course Sora," Olette smiled politely, "Come on Kairi, lighten up. It's a Friday."

"And we have a really hot guy at our table," Selphie grinned leaning her head on Sora's shoulder. She was always such a bold girl.

Kairi just continued to grumble.

The waitress soon came with Sora and Kairi paying for the milkshake before the woman left.

"So how did you meet our Kairi," Selphie asked.

"She usually takes the same bus as me in the morning."

"Oh, so you're that guy she keeps taking about?" Olette questioned.

Sora grinned, "Kairi talks about _me_? Isn't that sweet."

Kairi just rolled her eyes.

Selphie gave a small pout, "Not really good things though."

"What year are you in Sora?" Olette asked politely.

"Fourth year." He answered.

"Really? That's the same as Kairi and me. What classes?"

"Aww! Why am I the only one in eleventh grade?" Selphie whined. She was a year younger than the rest of the group but since she had grown up with Olette and Kairi since their middle school days, so it was only natural they were would still be together.

"Well, I take art, drama, biology, and math with Kairi," Sora replied.

"Cool, what are you planning to take after high school though?"

"Can you calm down with the questions Olette? Imagine if Hayner was here," Kairi sighed.

"Fine, fine," Olette frowned.

The waitress soon came back with Sora and Kairi's drinks. While Sora was happily sipping away, Kairi drank her own rather quickly due to her boiling anger.

Kairi tried her best to keep her anger in check as other three continued to converse. Why oh why did Sora have to ruin her afternoon?

"So Kairi will you be joining us at the mall tomorrow?" Olette asked.

Kairi shook her head and managed to sound polite. It was only Sora she was annoyed at, "Sorry, I'm busy."

"Aww, you never come shopping with us anymore." Selphie frowned.

"Come on Kairi, be a good sport and join us. I'll only come if you do," Sora smiled as he extended the invitation.

"Shut up Sora."

Olette glanced at her watch, "Well, I gotta go guys. I have to watch my little brother for the rest of the day."

"I think I'll go home too," Selphie decided with a grin, "My show is about to start."

"Well I'm definitely not staying with this idiot," Kairi stated standing up from her seat as well.

"If everyone's going home then I guess I am too." Sora told.

Every one soon stepped out of the ice cream shop. Selphie had decided to give Olette a ride home seeing as how their houses were in the opposite direction of Kairi's.

"Do you need a ride too Sora?" Selphie asked, hope clear in her eyes.

Sora shook his head, "Thanks, but I just live walking distance from here. Plus, Kairi needs someone to walk her home."

"No I don't." Kairi stated bluntly, "Bye Olette. Bye Selphie."

"See you later Kairi! Bye Sora!" Selphie winked towards Sora playfully.

"Take care of our Kairi!" Olette waved both of them goodbye as she and Selphie left.

Kairi was well on her walking towards the direction her home. It wasn't as if she was obligated to wait for Sora.

"Kai, wait up!" Sora called out, he caught up to her quite easily.

Kairi just let out a sigh. She was tired out from Sora's antics and just wanted to go home.

"You know it's rude to ignore people who are trying to get your attention," Sora said as-a-matter-a-fact.

"Just shut up Sora!"

"Why do have to be so angry? Olette's right you need to lighten up. It's a Friday."

Kairi stopped in her tracks. Why _was_ she so pissed? He was annoying, she knew that much, but why? She had always hated most guys to begin with maybe that was the reason. Instead she made up another excuse, "Maybe it's because you invaded my personal space in the bus!" she pushed him away from her causing him to stumbling slightly.

"Aww, you're still mad about that? I said I was sorry!" he apologized away, "C'mon Kai."

She glared at him. He was just so _persistent_ that every nerve in her body was telling her to punch him, but that face he was making made her think twice.

Kairi had never really looked at his face clearly until now. He had round cheeks for a seventeen year-old boy and his blue eyes were so big—and the way his honey colored hair frames his face it was so…

"…cute," Kairi said under her breath unconsciously. Her eyes widened at the words that had just escaped her lips. Did she just say that?!

Sora gave a baffled look. She had said it like a whisper but he was sure he heard right, "What?"

"N-Nothing!" Kairi's face was now a cherry red from the embarrassment, "I forgive you, okay? Now go!"

Her pace quickened. She was determined to reach home before he could question her.

Sora's lips curved into a wide ear to ear grin, "You said I was _cute_!"

"No I didn't!" she protested still managing to stay six feet ahead of him.

Sora ran up to Kairi, "Yes you did!"

""No! I just remembered t-this shirt at a store I go to and it looked c-cute, okay?!" she was so humiliated right now, "Stupid Sora!"

"You like me, admit it!" Sora grinned.

"You're such a kid, you know that!"

"You like me! You like me!" he chanted running away down the street.

"Get back here!" Kairi yelled raising a fist.

"But you said _"go away!" _Remember?"

As Kairi had almost caught up to him she had tripped on the cracks of the sidewalk.

"Whoa!"

Instinctively she snagged onto his shirt as he turned around to catch her. Their faces were so close that Kairi could feel his warm breath on her skin. Finally snapping out of it, she blushed furiously and pushed him down.

"You're an idiot," she smirked. It wasn't like her harsh comments from earlier. It was just plain teasing now.

"But I'm a _cute_ idiot." He smirked back.

Kairi rolled her eyes, "You'll never get over that will you?"

"Of course not!" he still had a huge grin plastered across his face as he stood up to brush the dirt off his pants. Luckily Kairi had pushed him onto the soft grass of someone's lawn rather than the hard pavement of the sidewalks.

She sighed, a small smile on her face. The two continued to walk until they reached Kairi's home—Sora's own being farther down the street.

"Bye Sora," Kairi waved him goodbye as she began walking to her front steps. If you took out the horrible first impression he made on her he wasn't too bad.

"Later Kairi," Sora waved her goodbye as well as she began walking towards his own home.

* * *

**A/N: **I thought I'd at least put up the chapters I did finish for this story despite me discontinuing it. It breaks my heart to leave a story unfinished, but I just don't have the heart to finish this fic when I have a guilty feeling that this story will just end up as whiny and immature as my _The Skater & The Artist_ fic. But if you like Roxas/Naminé, I'm sure most of you won't mind joining me in my new story _Undisclosed Desires_. It's very new and for sure I know I can finish that one. It's really hard for me to write any other pairing other than RxN, so sorry for disappointing you all, but thanks for anyone who did like this story. Much love goes out to you all. :)


End file.
